


铁与火

by Linnena



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 英译中, 读者涉及
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linnena/pseuds/Linnena
Summary: 总之就是这样，你被黑手氏族抓住了……设定在德拉诺时间线





	铁与火

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Iron and Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623536) by [crowbeakspade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowbeakspade/pseuds/crowbeakspade). 

> 这是一篇译文，请各位大佬多多指教^_^

总之就是这样，你被黑石氏族的手下逮住了。

几个抓捕者把你押往宏伟又恐怖的黑石铸造厂，一路上时不时恶狠狠地瞪上你几眼。你的手腕和脖颈被“以防万一”额外加赠的粗铁镣铐以及项圈擦出片片淤青。你是个狡猾的家伙，只要有一丝机会，从这几个傻大个手里逃脱不在话下。不过今晚，好运似乎并不打算眷顾你，于是无论愿不愿意，你最终被带进了阴森的铸造厂。

这座要塞般的建筑内部很暗，只有一座座熔炉投射出暗红色火光。四周传来叮当打铁与滋滋烧煤的声音，守卫抓紧了你的镣铐。

到了一个看起来是主厅的地方后，他们丢下你离开了。镣铐的重量让你不由倒在地上。然后传来一声低沉阴暗的笑声，把你的注意力成功从疼痛的关节处吸引过来。你抬头看去——

“啧啧，瞧瞧看，戈隆给我们带来了什么。”

你的第一反应是“他个头真大”，细看后，你发现，就兽人的体型来说，你面前的家伙不仅仅是高大，而是超级魁梧，比所有你见过的德莱尼都要高出一大截。他的肤色呈病态的苍白，身上的护甲闪闪发亮，冒着红色热气。他的双眼更是加深了可怖的形象。总而言之，这是你见过的最可怕的兽人了。

他从金属王座上起身，放下了本来拿在右手的锤子，然后走近你。现在离你足够近，所以你能闻到他身上的气味，一股浓厚的仿佛混合了燃烧木头的麝香。当他挑起你的脸时，你能感到他散发出的灼人热度。

“愚蠢的小东西，真以为你和你的朋友能伏击黑石氏族的战士？”

你吓坏了。比外，他对你说话的方式，也让你大脑中充满疑惑。

“过来，看看我们能找点什么乐子。”

项圈突然收缩，你注意到他用手扯了下项圈的铰链。你几乎被拽，啊不，拖过石头地面。其他兽人发出的嘎嘎嘲笑充满了大厅。回到王座，黑手坐下来，拍拍腿示意你过去，你只好默然遵从。

他伸出一只手拍拍你的脸颊，他的皮肤很粗糙。你笨拙地坐到他腿上。

“我会好好享受玩坏你的过程。”他说，声音比之前更加低沉阴暗。周围厚重的空气让你有些难以呼吸。

他一把撕开你已经有些褴褛的衣物。你的脸红了；这儿的空气比你记忆中的更凉。他伸手揉捏你的胸，被你猛地推开。黑手哼了一声。

“解开我的护甲。”

你迟疑着，于是他用力攥住你的双臂，“还需要我教你怎么做吗？”

你赶紧摇摇头。

“很好。”

你开始摆弄他护腰上的铁扣，努力拉扯想要解开它们。最后黑手叹了口气，出手帮你搞定。就这点来说，你很感激。腰带被抽出丢在了地上。你注意到他皮裤下面的凸起好大，大得惊人。你移开了视线。

他拉回你的注意力，紧紧盯着你，你战栗了。

“黑手。酋长黑手。好好记住，你会尖叫着喊出这个名字的。”

他引导你的双手移到他的腹部，而你看起来几乎要晕过去了。解开粗糙的皮革后，他的阴茎弹了出来，已经开始渗出前液。这东西着实令人印象深刻，少说有8.5英寸，或许更长。他注意到你的震惊后咧嘴笑了，嘴唇弯曲出恶意的满足。

“碰它。”

你承认，你内心确实想照做，但恐惧与羞耻让你一动不动。黑手开始失去耐心了。

“照我说的做。”语气严厉，但不疯狂。他现在硬的发疼。你咽下所有自尊，用手握住他的巨物。他的体温很高，甚至有些烫人，仿佛一个不断散发热量的熔炉。你感到有点点暖和过来了。不用他继续下令，你俯下身亲吻了一下顶端。然后亲吻演变成对龟头一个长长的舔舐，接着舔舐你转而将肉棒含入口中。上方传来一声咕哝，示意你继续，于是你更深的吞入，品尝他。他有些苦涩，味道仿佛一枚铜币，让你感到不适。但恐惧驱使着你继续。甚至还没含入一半，他粗大的尺寸就压迫着你的喉咙，令你窒息。最后，明白你确实无法再承受更多，他扯着你的项圈，把阴茎从你口中抽离。

“够了。”

你不断的咳出精液，挣扎着让空气重回肺部。虽然你还没回过神来刚才发生了什么，但天哪，那种感觉很不错。现在你的眼神迷离又情色，黑手紧紧握住你的腰肢。当他抬起你的胯部对准自己阴茎时，你的双手无助的攀上他的胸膛。“哦，圣光啊。”你低语。

顶端很容易就滑进了你的体内，当然这也要归功于你的配合。他进一步顶入时你紧紧闭上了眼睛。他的动作比你原本预料的要温柔，但穴口仍旧灼痛万分。才埋入一半，你就感到自己被撕裂了；你不由自主的在他身上扭动挣扎。“哦……操！”你不断尖叫，嗓子都哑了。他知道，你现在无法承受他的整个尺寸，于是令人痛苦的缓慢抽出。重复几次后，开始用一种稍慢的节奏操你。你的头抵在他胸前，指甲深深刺入黑手胳膊裸露的皮肤中，双眼紧闭，紧得仿佛你的性命都指望在这上面。他在体内的感觉如此不可思议。你被他完全填满，满得连你都不确定自己之前是否有过如此饱胀。

他的节奏逐渐加快，交合处依旧很疼，但你渐渐开始喜欢上这种感觉了。你就仿佛一个被翻搅的奴隶，不断乞求，“求……求你！”

他咆哮着说，“喊我的名字。”

你发出恼怒又羞愧的呻吟，难以说出一个完整的词。你不确定还能在他的操干下承受多久。

“快说！”

你嘶声大喊，“黑——黑手！”

“继续！”他低吼道，抓过铰链收紧，让项圈死死勒住你的脖子。

“黑手！”你又尖叫一声。

“再来！”

**“** **黑手！”**

他发出低吼，现在发生的可怕的一切超出了你的认知。随着缺氧你开始意识模糊，但被他滚烫的精液灌满体内时仍旧不断抽搐。在你注意到之前，他就已经松开了铰链，你从他腿上跌落。现在你傻兮兮的躺在地上不断颤抖，肉穴暴露在空气中，动弹不得。

“满足没，小东西？”黑手问道，而你连回答的力气都没了。从你身后，他洋洋得意的起身。“但我还没完事。”

你的大脑在尝试理解这句话，可惜太迟了。一双手固定住了你的腰，然后有肉棒再次抵上你的穴口。

“等等，别——啊！”

他再次进入了你，屈膝跪下以便能更深的插入。每一次，他的胯部都狠狠撞击上你，让你更加难以承受。一只手松开你的腰，伸向前将你的头按在地上。你试图抓住什么，但地面已经被你弄得又黏又滑难以借力。

“黑手……黑手……”现在你几乎无意识的呢喃着这个名字。你知道他喜欢听。随着每一声，他都愈发凶狠的操你，而你甚至完全拼不出意义明了的词汇来了。你的视线开始模糊，眼前一片白光，口水沿着你的嘴角不受控制的流淌。你都记不清自己高潮了多少次，真是太难堪了。

他注意到你已经体力不支了，于是发出嘲笑，双手使劲挤压着你的腰，“这就受不了了？哼，真弱。”

他抬起一只手狠狠抽了你屁股一下，把你从精疲力竭的边缘拉回来。你发出一声压抑的惨叫，现在你甚至不再在乎自己看上去多么糟糕了。你听到他发出心满意足的咕哝。

“再来一次，小崽子。”

又一巴掌打过来，你眼冒金星，发出夹杂着痛苦与愉悦的叫声，黑手对此如饮美酒。仿佛是第一百万次，你又颤抖着双肩高潮了。

上气不接下气，满身精液，你喃喃说出最后一个请求。“不要停……”

谢天谢地，身后的兽人终于要完事了。随着一声令天爪龙尖啸都比之失色的咆哮，黑手射在你体内，将你灌得满满当当。镣铐松开了，你整个身体沉沉跌落在地。

黑手在你身后穿好裤子，显然很尽兴。他转身朝向大厅里其他手下，“那么谁也想来试试？”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

数小时后（老实说你不知道究竟是多久），你醒了过来，赤身裸体，冷得要命，躺在霜火岭某处。你整个身体伤痕累累得触目惊心，很多淤肿你也记不起是怎么留下的了。然后你听到从不远处黑乎乎的岩石那儿传来马蹄声。

“看在圣光的份上，究竟发生了什么？”卡德加问，一边审视着你的窘境。

你脸嗖就红了，“你绝对不信我今天有多惨！”

**Author's Note:**

> 作者注：2014年写了送人的文，如果有不准确的地方请见谅。我想满足愿望嘛~  
我知道这很蠢，对不起对不起。


End file.
